Glee On Facebook
by huntbastians
Summary: What happens when the Glee Kids are on facebook? Drama, secrets,and lots of laughs. *ended sorry but request any warbler related prompts!*
1. Chapter 1

Glee ON Facebook

Chapter 1: Facebook

Kurt Hummel is now a part of the group Dalton Academy Warblers.

Rachel Berry: why you go?

Mercedes Jones and 30 others like this.

Kurt Hummel-Finn Hudson: put down Black ops, and have a little lady chat and warm milk. ;)

Tina Cohen-Chang and 2 others like this.

Finn Hudson: come on, dude! game over bcuz of ur notification.

Kurt Hummel: Wow. you are seriously addicted to video games.

Finn Hudson: Wow. You are seriously addicted to shopping.

Kurt Hummel:…

Finn Hudson: Here's a deal. If you don't shop for a week, I owe you $50. If I don't play black ops for a week, u owe me $50!

Kurt Hummel: ALL VIDEO GAMES.

Finn Hudson: fine. let's see how that works!

Kurt Hummel: fine!

Leory Berry: why is facebook called facebook?

Rachel Berry: google it.

Leory Berry: okay, thanks!

Puck Puckerman and Santana Lopez are in a relationship.

Finn Hudson and 4 others like this.

Brittany S. Pierce: can we still get our sweet lady kisses on though, Santana?

Rachel Berry: Wow, awkwarddd! :/

Quinn Fabray: don't just use her again for a one night stand, that's just plain wrong.

Mike Chang and 2 others like this.

Kurt Hummel is now friends with Blaine Anderson, Wes Park, David Jones, Nick Duval, Thad Knight, Jeff Sterling, and Trent Pinewood.

Rachel Berry: Off topic, but what solos would you like to hear me perform at Sectionals?

Kurt Hummel: Now that I'm not here to fight you for solos, what will happen to glee?

Mercedes Jones and 11 others like this.

Rachel Berry: My Man or Taking Chances? I'll be fabulous in both, that's for sure.

David Jones: No offense, Rachel, but are you obsessed with solos?  
>Kurt Hummel: yes she is.<p>

Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Azimio.

Mike Chang: you have to be kidding.

Mercedes Jones: Break up with him or you're off glee club, TRAITOR!

Sam Evans: that's just really rude to finn. like WOW Rachel, you don't seem like the cheating type.

Finn Hudson: RACHEL! HOW COULD YOU! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU. HAVE A NICE LIFE, LOSER.

Kurt Hummel: Having a failed attempt to calm down my brother while wondering what Rachel sees in a 400-pound bully.

Blaine Anderson: not to mention total douchebag.

Rachel Berry: GUYS! Azimio and I are NOT in a relationship! I would rather lose my voice than be with that jerk NEantherdal! Someone hacked me! Ahhhhhhh!

Puck Puckerman: ahahaha, SUCKER! :D

Rachel Berry: Shut it, Puckerman! You are SO paying for this!

Finn Hudson: Rachel, you are not a loser. I'm forever yours faithfully! 3

Puck Puckerman: Finn Hudson is the most gulliable human known to Lima…Santana Lopez was right about the resemblance to the Cabbage Patch Kids.

Santana Lopez and 100 others like this.

Santana Lopez: partayy at my house. parents leave at 11, b there by 11 30. bring wine coolers.

Puck Puckerman and 12 others like this.

Mike Chang: don't upload pictures or else my parents will go CRAZY. Literally.

Brittany Pierce is in a relationship with Jacob Ben Israel.

Artie Abrams: do I even need to say anything?

Mike Chang: no offense, but that's a bit creeperish.

Artie Abrams: and aren't we still going out? did I do anything wrong?  
>Mercedes Jones: WOW Brittany. this is almost as insane as the RachelAzimio Hack!

Brittany Pierce: idk what you're talking about. or what a hack is. but Jacob's head is all fluffy like a Jewish Cloud! lalala

Artie Abrams: ?

Rachel Berry: she got hacked. why would anybody like that perv?

Quinn Fabray and 200 others like this.

Artie Abrams: oh.

Puck Puckerman and Quinn Fabray are now in a relationship.

Mercedes Jones: and this isn't a hack? u guys blow up mah news feed like freakin crazy!

Quinn Fabray: no, I feel the real love coming this time.3

Tina Cohen-Chang: let's just hope for the best that Quinn doesn't get pregnant…again. so be CAREFUL PUCK.

Finn Hudson: and pray to Grilled Cheesus!

Kurt Hummel: REALLY, Finn? REALLY?

Blaine Anderson: completely and totally confused.

Quinn Fabray: last year, I got pregnant. my baby was adopted by Rachel Berry's mom.

Noah Puckerman: get married, get pregnant, and have some hot jew babys gurll.

Kurt Hummel: :/

Burt Hummel: Surprise, Kurt! For your birthday I tried out this Facebook-thing. how do you make a notification?

Finn Hudson: Kurt would love it(sarcasm)

Kurt Hummel: THANKS, dad…:/

Artie Abrams is now single.

Kurt Hummel: awww you seemed so happy with brits

Artie Abrams: but I can't trust her anymore!

Santana Lopez: don't make this her fault, YOU called her stupid wheels.

Artie Abrams: look whose talking!

Rachel Berry: Artie's right, but it still wasn't nice to call her stupid. And this drama keeps you from working on your song for Regionals!

Mercedes Jones: I've never known how it feels to be in a relationship, it's kinda sad so this boy drama just confuses me

Jacob Ben Israel: That will change with meeeee WANKYYY

Rachel Berry: EW.

Wes Park: tis Jacob dude is weirdddd wuts with the "wanky"

Santana Lopez: that makes no sense at all.  
>Jacob Ben Israel: stop denying that you love me NOT finn, rachel!<p>

Finn Hudson: WHAT THE HELL?

Quinn Fabray: …awkward.

Brittany Pierce: I like cats.

Rachel Berry: I hate it when your boyfriend cancels all of your dates to…play HALO!

Noah Puckerman: dat's why you should just come over and hook up.

Brittany Pierce: what's in the hook? salt water? I LOVE SALT WATER.

Noah Puckerman: make out with her.

Brittany Pierce: making what? food? make some candyyyyy for lord Tubbington so he will stop smoking!

Rachel Berry: puck, stop being a douchebag.

Brittany Pierce: a bag? what color? pink? I love pink its lord tubbington's puke color.

Quinn Fabray:…tmi.

Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans are now in a relationship.

Quinn Fabray: Puck don't comment. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SANTANA!

Santana Lopez: EXCUSEME? I wantz on them froggy lips-NOW.

Mercedes Jones: QUAM FTW!

Finn Hudson: what is "quam"

Wes Montgomery: finn, it's the couple name DUHHHHHH like finchel!

Finn Hudson: aww

Quinn Fabray: Santana Lopez, stop posting pics comparing Sam's mouth to guppies and frogs.

Kurt Hummel: She even made a song called "trouty mouth"-she uploaded the video on FB.

Santana Lopez: WHAT? hataz gunna HATE!

Jacob Ben Israel: my mouth is still waiting for a kiss from you Santana.

Sandy Ryerson: WANKY WANKY

Sam Evans: Um no offense, but I think I need to send BOTH Jacob and sandy to rehab.

Sue Sylvester: Will, you taught your kids to be mean-YAY!

Will Schuester: Sam? This goes against our club morale, and you are suspended from glee tomorrow.

Santana Lopez: *keeping it real*, that's wat its called.

Dave Karofsky: get off my facebook, homos! and kurt the fury's getting you NOWWW. you losers suck and need to get out of my life unless you want another piece of the FURYYYY. YOU SUCKKKK!

Mercedes Jones: "somebody" has anger problems.

Blaine Anderson: Karofsky, how could you threaten the life of my lovely boyfriend? My life isn't complete without him, so if you do ANYTHING to him, you're hurting me equally. other words, BACK OFF!

Dave Karofsky: The FURY's GETTING YOU HAIR GEL!

Brittany Pierce: what's the fury?

Blaine Anderson: let's get real here, Karofsky. you bully kurt because you're just a scared little boy. Scared of the truth so you just take it out on Kurt.

32 people like this.

Dave Karofsky: AT least I don't peek at other guys' junk!

Blaine Anderson: I Don't. You are acting, yet again, pointlessly. It's not necessary.

Kurt Hummel: awww blainey33

what would I do without you sweetie

Finn Hudson: kurt you're starting to sound like Rachel!

Mike Chang: 2 things. Kurt OMGOMG you guys are sooo adorable!

and KAROFSKY…you're just jealous.

Dave Karofsky: Why would I be jealous of these homos, nerds, and losers?

Finn Hudson: LOSER? well you probably can't even graduate high school karofsky, and I'm the loser?

Rachel Berry and 54 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: #MYLIFESIOVER.

Rachel Berry: awww why kurtsiewurtsie?

Kurt Hummel: stop calling me that, Rachel. it's really creepy.

Burt Hummel: OhMYGOOSE! I commented on a status. I'm sooo smart!

Quinn Fabray: …

Burt Hummel: ByTunaWalrus(btw), Kurt you have Lunchables for breakfast tomoro!

Kurt Hummel made a private conversation for New Directions and Dalton Academy Warblers.

Kurt Hummel: wait for it.

Blaine Anderson: you can tell me anything honey.

Mercedes Jones: you spilled moisturizer on your new marc Jacobs jacket?

Kurt Hummel: EVEN wORSE.

Santana Lopez: like what?

Kurt Hummel: Karofsky.

Santana Lopez: excuse me while I go crack his nuts.

Noah Puckerman: YEAH SANTANA! I

Kurt Hummel: Santana, that isn't necessary.

Kurt Hummel: it's not that. Karofsky tried to makeout-intensely-with me. and don't worry blainey pie, I DIDN't LET HIM. but he was forcing me to he just constantly tried to take off my marc Jacobs and jam his lips on me. it was horrible.

Rachel Berry: OMG!

Mercedes Jones: KArofsky's…gay?

Tina Cohen-Chang: OMGOMGOMG


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry: Puckerman hacked my account to in a relationship with Sandy Ryerson, but I just fixed it back to Finn Hudson.

Kurt Hummel: They get worse time by time. And their fashion sense makes me want to sob.

Noah Puckerman: Heyy chicka, why not give in to the pedophile sexy gifts?

Leory Berry: Is a pedophile touching you inappropriately? Named Sandy Ryerson?SUING HIM. NOW.

Rachel Berry: Nobody inappropriately touched me. Of all seriousness, my account got hacked.

Leory Berry: Phew. Filing a lawsuit takes too much time. But is Sandy Ryerson actually a pedophile?

Kurt Hummel: awkward! lolz

Quinn Fabray: Rachel, r u seriously pregnant? Because it makes life so hard.

Artie Abrams: well, congrats?

Kurt Hummel: whose baby?

Santana Lopez: With Puck. AGAIN. DUH.

Finn Hudson: Rachel, you're even worse than Quinn! Breaking up with you!

Quinn Fabray: Hey!

Rachel Berry: Finn Hudson, you are way too gulliable! And at that party last night I caught you in bed with Brittany S Pierce. Any explaining there? And I AM NOT PREGNANT!

Blaine Anderson: is being pregnant like a glee club trend?

Kurt Hummel: GOD NO, BLAINE. it's not true anyway

Noah Puckerman: I actually used protection this time, imz not thattt stupid.

Finn Hudson: FINE. just call it even.

Blaine Anderson: Rachel, you should take a test to see if you're pregnant though.

Quinn Fabray likes this.

Brittany S. Pierce is in a relationship with Artie Abrams.

Mike Chang: what about Israel?

Finn Hudson: you came back to your senses.

Rachel Berry: I fully understand. All Jacob does is ask you for your bra. And panties. And asked me to take intimate pics of myself. And I never even went out with him!

Leory Berry: Who is this Jacob Kid? Because I will sue him!

Rachel Berry: Dad, it's an inside joke between Brittany and I. And they're playing Friends Reruns on tv now, you know.

Leory Berry: But remember of the power of the lawsuit!

Santana Lopez is now single.

Noah Puckerman is now single.

Noah Puckerman: You can't just break up with people for no reason, Satan.

Santana Lopez: I really am sorry…I had my reasons

Mercedes Jones: What are your "reasons". Did Puck go on and on about Super Mario Bros for hours and HOURS?

Santana Lopez: Surprisingly, no. Puck actually didn't do anything wrong.

Jacob Ben Israel: She broke up with Puck to be with me. ;)

Mercedes Jones: I would rather jump off a cliff than be with you. And Santana loathes you. And stop staring at her chest.

Santana Lopez: *high-fives Mercedes*

Sam Evans-Finn Hudson: Dude! Football practice was insane. The Beast made me run 20 laps for being 5 minutes late.

Finn Hudson: I know. And ALL THOSE PUSH UPS…

Kurt Hummel: Even with those exercises, you are still So uncoordinated.

Puck Puckerman: party last night at satan's was the bomb!

Rachel Berry: heck yeah! remember when I used to "hate" parties? lol

Santana Lopez made this chat only viewable to New Directions.

Artie Abrams: My parents grounded me for a week after seeing those pictures, dude.

Puck Puckerman: My mom asked me if I was gay. That's what spin the bottle does to people…

Brittany S Pierce: I kissed everybody yeahhh! Even Kurtie because I like kissing his armpits.

Finn Hudson: okayyy thank cheesus satan privated this.

Santana Lopez: fine, I kind of have a confession to tell you guys. that's why I private this. but you CAN'T tell anybody. and brittany's making me do this…

Mercedes Jones: SPILL, girl!

Rachel Berry: your secrets are safe.

Brittany S Pierce: come onnn! and lord tubbington needs to stop smoking.

Mr. Schuester: Santana, what is told in Glee Club, stays in Glee.

Finn Hudson: are you pregnant?

Santana Lopez: Fine. It's REALLY awkward to "come out" here though, but I'm gay.

Finn Hudson: it's quite obvious. you and Brittany made out on our "breadstix date".

Mike Chang: You and Brittany made out on our "breadstix date" too.

Puck Puckerman: Same. But they let me join too ;)

Quinn Fabray: Say "glee" if you saw this coming.

Quinn Fabray: glee

Mike Chang: glee

Puck Puckerman: glee

Finn Hudson: glee

Mercedes Jones: glee

Tina Cohen-Chang: Glee. Remember when Brittany said," Sex is not dating. if it were, Santana and I would be dating."

Kurt Hummel: OMGLEE, I remember that!

Santana Lopez: so everybody knew anyway. tell anybody, I go ALL LIMA HEIGHTS on you.

Artie Abrams: Brittany, PM me.

Brittany Pierce: what does PM mean? is it a typo for PMS?

Tina Cohen-Chang: GOD NO, Brittany.

Artie Abrams: just meet me at my locker tomorrow.

Brittany Pierce is now single.

Artie Abrams is now single.

4 people like this.

Santana Lopez: No matter what he says, you're not stupid. You're part of the Brainiacs and helped them win. And you know more about cats than anybody else.

Brittany Pierce: Thanks. But I'm a sad little panda though…

Santana Lopez: Are u still going to prom with Artie?

Brittany Pierce: No. He really hurt me. And thanks for singing Songbird to me. We should go 2 prom together.

Santana Lopez: We both know what happened to Kurt…

Brittany Pierce: But honey, you can slash them with your vicious, vicious words.

Santana Lopez:…or go ALL lima heights on them.

Brittany Pierce: no seriously. I'll ask you to prom on fondue for two. all you have to say is yes3

Santana Lopez: Brittany…when did you get so smart?

Brittany Pierce: Pleaseee

Santana Lopez: um

Brittany Pierce: or else lord tubbington said he's going to smoke

Santana Lopez: oh, fine.

Brittany Pierce: YAY! 3

Santana Lopez is now in a relationship with Brittany Pierce.

Brittany Pierce is now in a relationship with Santana Lopez.

Kurt Hummel and 12 others like this.

Santana Lopez: 10 people asked me to join the golf team.

Kurt Hummel: trust me, it gets better. well I hope so.

Quinn Fabray: well did you go lima heights on them?

Rachel Berry: congrats! :D

Artie Abrams: I can't help but to write dislike.

Blaine Anderson: It's not so bad as long as you're with the one you love3

Rachel Berry: Hey guys, just to clear up that I AM NOT PREGNANT! I actually thought I was pregnant with *cough* Puck, so I took a test.

Finn Hudson: Puck, what is with you and trying to get girls pregnant-SERIOUSLY.

Kurt Hummel: Finn…he was drunk on about a thousand wine coolers, but he surprisingly did use protection.

Quinn Fabray: Getting a girl teen pregnant once is MORE THAN ENOUGH.

Santana Lopez and 54 others like this.

Santana Lopez: I don't know how Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Brittany Pierce are going through ALL THE FREAKING SLUSHY FACIALS. Will go Lima Heights on Dave Karofsky-NOW.

120 people like this.

Brittany Pierce: Again, why was there dirt in my locker?

Santana Lopez: karofsky or sue stuffed it in there. cuz' they SUCK.

Brittany Pierce: what do they suck? BLOOD? like vampires?

Santana Lopez: no, Brittany. they just are not cool.

Brittany Pierce: oh.

Finn Hudson: Did Santana teach you everything you know…

Brittany Pierce: NO! LORD TUBBINGTON DID! He even taught me how to multiply decimals.

Finn Hudson: SERIOUSLY! get him to teach me!

Santana Lopez: Finn, Brittany, cats can't teach math.

Finn Hudson: Oh

Brittany Pierce: YES THEY CAN SANTANA. and stop feeding him cigarettes.

Santana Lopez: Cats don't smoke :/

Jacob Ben Israel: Finn doesn't really love you…I do!

Rachel Berry: Jacob, for the millionth time. I don't like you. Go AWAY! You are spamming my personal inbox, and you NEED to stop before I report you.

Finn Hudson: No offense, but You need to stop obsessing over Rachel. PLEASE.

14 people like this.

Jacob Ben Israel: But my charm will woo Rachel eventually…you'll see.

Sue Sylvester: Jacob, delete your facebook before I file a lawsuit. And the butt sweat stain still freaks me out.

Carole Hudson-Hummel: Kurt taught me how to make a facebook! :D

Finn Hudson: um, doesn't sound like something he would do. or I would do.

Kurt Hummel: because if I taught her how to make a facebook, she would take me shopping.

Finn Hudson: HAH! I won the bet. You owe me fifty, bro. I didn't do ANY video games at my house at all!

Sam Evans: you just did it at mine.

Kurt Hummel: FINE. we both lose, let's just call off this bet.

Finn Hudson: WHAT? But I need the new Super Mario game!

Burt Hummel: Finn, take a break from the Xbox.

Kurt Hummel: Dad has a point.

Burt Hummel: And Kurt, stop spending ALL of your money on clothes and skincare products.

Kurt Hummel: DAD!

Mercedes Jones: I understand. :D

Mike Chang is now single.

Tina Cohen-Chang is now single.

Mercedes Jones: What happened to you girl? You guys seemed so freaking happy!

Tina Cohen-Chang: Mike blew off 5 of my dates. And he flirts with other Cheerios.

Mike Chang: Tina! You were playing Angry Birds when we make out that day.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Just once! You can't resist those green pigs…you try!

Mercedes Jones: Guys…you fight about the stupidest things ever. Just get back together and stop blowin' up mah notifications!

Jacob Ben Israel: Hey Kurt, let's go SHOPPING! And girl gossip. WANKY WANKY

Kurt Hummel: I would rather play Black Ops with Finn and give away my burberry scarf collection than be caught dead with you, Jacob.

Blaine Anderson: Jacob seems like a pervert…sorry Jacob.

Jacob Ben Israel: it's ok, just give me the scoop about kissing guys Blaineyyy!

Blaine Anderson: AWKWARD.

Finn Hudson: Jacob I reported you and for reason "creeper"

Kurt Hummel: Finn, I doubt that's a valid reason…but Oh So True!

Santana Lopez: Detention with Karofsky for going lima heights on him. greattt.

Brittany Pierce: yay!

Sam Evans: Santana doesn't seem in a yay mood…but Karofsky is so hard to "go lima heights" on. I tried. And ended up with a black eye.

Santana Lopez: I actually have sympathy for trouty.

Brittany Pierce: why no yay? did lord tubbington bite you?

Santana Lopez: tired of letting my reputation slip.

Brittany Pierce: what slip? like the dress?

Santana Lopez: NO Brittany, like I'm tired of people throwing slushies at me and calling us names when we hold hands.

Sam Evans: Brittana brings out the best in Brittany-Santana happens to teach her most of the things she knows.

41 people like this.

Brittany Pierce: I say "thank you" when I get slushied, because if the slushie landed in my mouth, I can eat it.

Kurt Hummel likes this.

Santana Lopez: well that's an..interesting way to see things, Brit Brit=)


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany Pierce created the page I am Unicorn.

Santana Lopez likes this.

Sue Sylvester: Brittany, you are not a unicorn. Unicorns do not exist. Go read a dictionary. And STOP encouraging this Santana!

Jacob Ben Israel: Hey Kurt, let's go SHOPPING! And girl gossip. WANKY WANKY

Kurt Hummel: I would rather play Black Ops with Finn and give away my burberry scarf collection than be caught dead with you, Jacob.

Blaine Anderson: Jacob seems like a pervert…sorry Jacob.

Jacob Ben Israel: it's ok, just give me the scoop about kissing guys Blaineyyy!

Blaine Anderson: AWKWARD.

Finn Hudson: Jacob I reported you and for reason "creeper"

Kurt Hummel: Finn, I doubt that's a valid reason…but Oh So True!

Quinn Fabray-Sam Evans: I'm wearing your promise ring ;)

Kurt Hummel: awww… ;D I wonder when blaine will do that for me

Rachel Berry: you're klaine, anything can happen!

Sam Evans: aww I love you Quinn ;D

Quinn Fabray: we should sing another duet. and have another breadstix date. and talk about how you put lemon juice in your hair.

Sam Evans: I'll never forget that.3

Kurt Hummel: sam, I KNEW IT! I think Frederick fekkai makes shampoo for color treated hair you know.

Sam Evans: …

Mike Chang: I'm a Chingstah! I'm an asian wannabe! I don't hang with the G's, I just roll with the C's!

Lauren Zizes: is this some asian cartoon reference? weirdzz

Mike Chang: NO ITS NINJA like nigahiga. like my abs.

Dave Karofsky: I wish somebody won't hate me. I don't try to be a jerk.

Santana Lopez: …RIGHT. then why did you slushie me-AGAIN today?

Dave Karofsky: STOP JUDGING ME!

Santana Lopez: you're one to talk.

Dave Karofsky: just SHUt UPPPPPPPPPPP!

Mike Chang: somebody's got anger issues lol

Dave Karofsky: SHUT UP SKINNY ASIAN WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK?

Jesse St. James: I am proudly the new captain of Vocal Adrenaline. And because of ME the team will win and never be second. Unlike you losers they will thrive…because of ME.

Mercedes Jones: are you and Rachel related or something? the ME ME ME thing ughh

15 people like this.

Rachel Berry: broke my nose. FINN HUDSON I BLAME YOU.

Jesse St. James: yeah, I blame Finn too. ;D

Kurt Hummel:…that's no surprise.

Blaine Anderson: are u ok? =(

Finn Hudson: sorry. I NEED to work on my dancing…mike can you help me?

Mike Chang: uhhh…..i'm busy…..sorry

Quinn Fabray:…WOW. anyways what happened? =(

Rachel Berry: we were dancing to Don't you Want me. and finn hit me in the middle of dancing.

Mercedes Jones: FAILLL.

Artie Abrams and 10 others like this.

Nick Duval: I'm sexy and I know itttt ;)

Jeff Sterling: wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah.

Nick Duval: I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid 2 show itt

Wes Park:…NOT VERY DAPPER YOU TWO!

Nick Duval: sexy dapper.

Wes Park: NO.

Jeff Sterling: cries like a cat.

Wes Park: ugh, you guys give me headaches.

Jesse St James: confession. I'm gay.

Sebastian Smythe: well you seem cute. wanna meet up hot stuff? ;)

Puck Puckerman: …thought so. HAH!

Kurt Hummel: yeah, no straight boy spends that much time on their hair.

Sam Evans: HEY!

Jesse St. James: this was a test to see how dumb and gulliable all these mckinley kids are, unlike my new and improved(EVEN MORE!) vocal adrenaline.

Sugar Motta: I am a shining star.

Rachel Berry: no, I am.

Santana Lopez: actually agrees with Rachel about something she said. well only the first part but still. :o

Mercedes Jones: shut it, diva. nobody cares sugar.

Sugar Motta: fatty, nobody cares about your tator tots.

Mercedes Jones: AW HELL TO THa NAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, my god. I am seriously so sorry for not updating this..it's been almost an year! I'll admit that I sort of forgot about this fanfic. I promise, now that it's summer that I'll actually update. I am also contemplating making a seblaine fanfic.

Also, there is going to be more drama and storylines. Everyone is in their junior year still. Sebastian, Sugar, and Rory will be present though, and both some SEASON2 and some SEASON3 storylines will take place. Enjoy! :) Also Jesse and Sandy will be present cause they're hilarious ;) There will be no "Troubletones"..sorry. The Warblers will be prominent cause I'm in love with them, especially Sebastian. Blaine is _not_ a Warbler, but *spoiler* this may change!

Sugar Motta: We all know that you guys have no talent. The club is nothing without my impeccable beauty and gorgeous voice.

Rachel Berry: Stop this. PLEASE.

Kurt Hummel: We were nice enough to let you in the club. So just stop unless you want to be kicked out.

Santana Lopez: Yeah, Richie Bitch, afores I endz you.

Rory Flanagan: Guys, back off Sugar. She's not so bad.

Mercedes Jones-Rachel Berry: I WILL be getting Maria for the role. You won't take this from me!

Rachel Berry: I was more than willing to share the role.

Mercedes Jones: Why does everything have to do with you? I want to be the shining star for once.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Me too! I've gotten a total of about 0 solos this year!

Will Schuester: GUYS! Your turn will come! Just got to be PATIENT!

Quinn Fabray: I have plans…BIG PLANS.

Santana Lopez: like my comment if quinn's scaring us with her "big plans"

29 people like this.

Quinn Fabray: Rachel's going down….

Kurt Hummel: what are these so-called plans you're going on and on about?

Quinn Fabray: they're big. they're going to get youuuu.

Kurt Hummel: um I'm scared.

Mike Chang: me too

Jesse St. James-I know that this is unprofessional to troll on you losers constantly, but of all seriousness. I am bi.

Sandy Ryerson likes this.

Sebastian Smythe: I knew it. I could have sworn I saw you at Scandals.

Blaine Anderson: was he the "man of your dreams" you apparently broke up with 20 minutes later?

Jesse St. James: NOBODY dumps me. I left to rest my sexy voice.

Sebastian Smythe : yep ;)

Kurt Hummel: GOOD. now he'll leave KLAINE alone!

Sebastian Smythe: Don't count on it, Ladyface….

Sandy Ryerson: I FEEL SO FOREVER ALONEEEEEE! I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE ME! NOT YOU BELINDA DOLL! NOT YOU ROSALINA DOLL! MAYBE IT'S YOU, GIGI DOLL! OR MAYBE IT'S YOU HERPALINA DOLL!

Jacob Ben Israel: or maybe it's ME! WANKY

Sandy Ryerson: let's meet up. my house. wear a skirt.

Jacob Ben Israel: GOT IT!

Sue Sylvester: I just puked in my mouth. LMS if you did too.

Santana Lopez and 100 others like this.

Nick Duval-Jeff Sterling: Hi honey bunches! :D

Jeff Sterling: Hi Nickyyy! I just love your hair so much and fluffing it!

Nick Duval: your hair is a blonde cloud of fluffiness!

Wes Montgomery: JUST GO OUT ALREADY.

12 people like this.

Nick Duval: I'm hungry Jeffiepie. let's go to walmart!

David Jones: you guys are gonna get kicked out, bro.

Jeff Sterling: we did. because nick was hiding behind the clothing racks trying to be cute and scare people!

Nick Duval: I SCARED YOU!

Jeff Sterling: PLEASE. YOU DID NOT! you were just charmed by my sexual faces!

Kurt Hummel: Wow. Just wow.

Sebastian Smythe and Jesse St. James are now in a relationship.

12 people like this.

Jesse St. James: Scandals. My house afterwards.

Sebastian Smythe: hey, you wanna do a 68? You go down on me, and I'll owe you one.

Jesse St. James: DEAL.

Blaine Anderson: Wait WHAT?

Kurt Hummel: What Blaine, they're just going out being sluts. Not our business honeycakes!

Jesse St. James: We are not so-called sluts. We are having a romantic, dramatic gesture of love.

Sebastian Smythe: Which is super-hot at the same time. ;)

Private Messaging Between Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe:

Blaine Anderson: Since when were you and Jesse going out?

Sebastian Smythe: Since a few days ago. Think about it. Both of us are talented, sexy, and super hot.

Blaine Anderson: okay…do you even like him?

Sebastian Smythe: Well he has Jesse St. Orgasms every time he sees me.

Blaine Anderson: okay.. I guess good luck :/

Sebastian Smythe: What's with the frown? Baby Gap trips with "Kurtie" not going well?

Blaine Anderson: NO! I love him, okay?

Sebastian Smythe: well if you say so.

Brittany Pierce: I am unicorn.

Santana Lopez likes this.

Brittany Pierce: I'm still a sad panda that Kurt didn't like my unicorn posters.

Kurt Hummel: I like them fine! I let you post them, and

Brittany Pierce: sorry, kurtie. But I'm also a unicorn, so I have to run against you.

Santana Lopez: Brittany's a genius.

Rachel Berry: This is the first time I ever heard Santana say something nice!

Brittany Pierce: this isn't my first time :)

Santana Lopez: thanks, Brittany. Vote Brittany for President.

Brittany Pierce: YAY!

Rachel Berry: NO! vote KURT for president!

Santana Lopez: no, hobbit. we need a female leader.

Brittany Pierce: we have been suffering from double-dip recession. we have never had a female president in history. I am running, and I can therefore change the world.

Mike Chang: Brittany…where did you get all of that from?

Brittany Pierce: Lord Tubbington, he was talking in his sleep.

Rachel Berry-Finn Hudson: We are the best couple in McKinley. No wonder we are always in the center of attention.

Finn Hudson: Everything we have been through makes us stronger.

Rachel Berry: We're UNSTOPPABLE! We will be together forever. No matter what happens!

Finn Hudson: YEAH! now make me a sandwich!

Rachel Berry: But I have to practice my solo for Maria!

Finn Hudson: But I'm hungry!

Rachel Berry: Go do it yourself!

Finn Hudson: I don't know how!

Quinn Fabray: ANOTHER pointless Finchel fight. sigh.

6 people like this.

Dave Karofsky: I HATE EVERYONE!YOU GUYS ALL SUCK!GLEE IS SO GAYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Santana Lopez: calm yo tits.

Dave Karofsky : !THE FURY !PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!


	5. Chapter 5

omg hi guise

so I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this fic, when I said I did I legitimately feel terrible when I say this,

but I think I'm ending this fic where it is, I don't know people aren't very interested in the whole "glee facebook" thing anymore and in fact I heard that making "chatspeak fanfictions" are against the fanfiction rules? I don't even know ok

but I'm super super sorry and thanks to all who reviewed I can't make any promises but I'll try to have a huntbastian or warbler fic up by le end of the week

okay bye and again sorry :c

and message me for any prompt requests for anything seblaine, huntbastian, or warbler related.


End file.
